


Countdown to Christmas: Sanvers Edition

by actual_supergirl1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, CHRISTMASSSSSS, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actual_supergirl1/pseuds/actual_supergirl1
Summary: I’m writing a sanvers fanfic everyday until Christmas. I’m new to writing so it’s not very good but I hope you guys enjoy!





	1. December 1st, 2018: The Art of Wrapping Presents

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the first because I didn’t have this idea until the second, so let’s just pretend the first one says Dec. 1st and not 2nd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP prompt: which person of your OTP wraps presents horribly and has to get help from the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just pure fluff. I meant to post this yesterday but I came down with the flu and didn’t have the chance. I didn’t proofread this at all so if it makes absolutely 0% sense, just pretend it does. Hope you guys enjoy anyway!

Maggie had never once wrapped a gift. Why should she have? The only people she was close to for the majority of her life was her aunt and her few friends she hung out with at school. Her aunt was always fine with unwrapped presents and her friends always accepted gift cards. 

Now that Alex was in her life, it was a different story. She wanted Alex’s presents to be absolutely perfect. 

But here she was with a lap full of tape, wrapping paper, and disappointment. No matter how many YouTube videos she tried, Wikihows she looked up, or even Pinterest tutorials, she always ended up with a blob of wrapping paper and tape that resembled more of a piece of trash than a gift. 

“Dammit.” she muttered, ripping the paper off Alex’s present once again. Seeing the present put her in a better mood though. It was the perfect gift. She had gotten the idea when Kara had dropped the hint a couple weeks ago. It was the newest gun made specifically for tazing, then for freezing. Alex had been obsessed with getting it since it had come out.

Suddenly, Maggie heard Alex swing open the apartment door. She frantically tossed the gift under the couch. “Hey Maggs! J’onn let us leave early for Christmas break-“ she cut herself off when she found Maggie sitting in the floor, bows and tape in her hair and all over the floor. She laughed a little and glanced down at her pathetic girlfriend. “You okay?”

“No...” Maggie sighed. “I’ve been trying to wrap your present but I have no idea how.” 

“That explains the bow in your hair.” Alex said with a smile as she sat in the floor beside her. “Let me show you how.”

Maggie smiled. “Please do.”

After a good hour of painstakingly teaching Maggie how to wrap a present, it was finally done. 

“Maggs, you know you didn’t have to get me anything. You’re the best gift I could’ve had this Christmas.” 

Maggie blushed and pulled Alex in for a kiss. “I love you, Danvers.”

“You too, Detective Dimples.” 


	2. December 2nd, 2018: Hallmark Movies, Really Danvers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Which person of your OTP watches cheesy Christmas movies everyday up until Christmas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally saw Alex being obsessed with the Christmas movies because Kara is her sister. It just makes sense lol. Hope you guys like it!

Maggie groaned as she walked into the living room to find Alex watching the 20th Hallmark movie within the past week. 

“Hey Maggs.” Alex said happily. “You’re up early.”

Maggie wiped the sleep from her eyes and plopped down beside Alex on the couch. “That’s because you were up bright and early at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday.” she replied, laying her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex smirked and wrapped her arm around Maggie. 

“Why are you so obsessed with these cheesy movies? They’re all the same. The main girl doesn’t have any Christmas spirit. About fifteen minutes in, some guy with a beard, a daughter, and a six-pack help her find the true meaning of Christmas. Then it snows and they kiss. There’s usually a dog there too.” 

“I don’t know. Kara always made me watch them when we were teens and now it’s just become something I do.”

Maggie shrugged and got up to grab a blanket. When she came back, Alex wrapped her arms around her again. “Why don’t you watch at least ONE movie?”

Maggie sighed. “Fine, but if I fall asleep, don’t wake me.”

With a smirk on her face, Alex pressed play. 

A couple of hours later, Maggie was absorbed in the TV. “Do you understand now?” Alex questioned. She nodded, eyes not moving from the screen. “Shh... he’s about to propose!”

Alex rolled her eyes. Everyone saw Maggie as a badass, but only Alex knew she was a huge softie.


	3. December 3rd, 2018: Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: which person of your OTP gives the other a really ugly Christmas sweater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any ideas you guys have for future Christmas prompts that you want to see!

Maggie’s tradition of giving Alex the ugliest Christmas sweater she could find was both Alex and Maggie’s favorite part of the holidays. The first year it had been Rudolph but with a rainbow nose, tinsel all over his antlers, and a bright red background. The second year’s had ornaments, tinsel, and Christmas lights all over it. 

They both hated the sweaters with a passion, but it came to be something they both looked forward to on Christmas morning. 

This Christmas, Maggie excitedly tossed Alex her poorly wrapped sweater with a shit eating grin on her face. “Here ya go.”

“Oh god.” Alex mumbled, not able to hide her smile. “It can’t be worse than last year’s. It had batteries.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Just open the sweater, Danvers.” Alex sighed and removed the wrapping paper. 

“I’m confused.” She said as she picked the sweater out of its box. “It’s just a mirror taped to it- Hey!” Maggie burst into laughter even though Alex was giving her the side eye. 

“You better be glad you’re cute.” Alex smirked and picked up the gift she had for Maggie. “Anyway, here’s your present. I decided to get you something different this year. Enjoy.”

Maggie glanced down at the box, up at Alex, and back down to the box. She unwrapped it to find the tallest pair of high heels she’d ever seen. “I don’t even wear heels- Wait, I’m not that short!”


	4. December 4th, 2018: Ice Skating

Maggie tossed Alex her skates, then sat down to put on her own. “It’s not that hard, Danvers. Just get on the ice and you’ll figure it out.”

Alex rolled her eyes and began lacing hers. “I can barely walk without tripping. You think I’m going to be able to glide on the ice?”

Maggie got up and held her hand out to Alex. “Want me to show you how?” Maggie had known how to skate since she was a kid. Her family would go to the rink every Christmas and it became something they did every year. So to make Maggie happy, Alex had surprised her with a date to go skating, even though she didn’t know how.

Alex smiled, gladly taking Maggie’s hand. “Yes please.”

”Alright so first-” Maggie began. She turned around to see that Alex was no longer behind her. Or anywhere near her, for that matter. “Well, typically the first step is getting on the ice.”

“Fine.” Alex cautiously put one foot out on the ice, then the other, until she was finally standing on it. “Okay, now hold on to me and just follow my lead.” Maggie helped Alex glide around a bit, with her help of course.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it! Let me see if I can do it by myself-“

_Thud_

“Nice.” Maggie teased, not able to hide the smile on her face. After she finished laughing, Alex took Maggie’s hand and managed to stand up again. “You’re so getting me a hot cocoa after this.”

Maggie smiled. ”I’d be honored.”

After much trial and error, Alex was finally able to skate around a little. They were both freezing so they decided to warm up in the apartment.

Alex happily sipped on her drink, feeling much warmer wrapped in a blanket. She laid her head on Maggie’s shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep overcome her.

Meanwhile Maggie ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, enjoying the peacefulness. “I love you, babe.” she whispered before finally falling asleep herself.


	5. December 5th, 2018: Can You Reach This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The smol one of your OTP can’t reach something on the top shelf, while tol is a stranger who decides to help them out. Set before Alex and Maggie met (AKA before Alex knew she was gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any Christmas/winter prompts you’d like me to do in the future! Sorry this one is so short, but I’m really fried from exam review so I hope you guys understand if the chapters start becoming crappier/shorter.

Alex couldn’t help but eye the dark haired girl near her who was relentlessly jumping up and down, trying to reach the Christmas lights on the top shelf. She tried suppressing her laughter, but all that came out was a cross between a snort and a laugh. 

The girl shot her a look, but continued jumping. After a few more seconds of jumping, Alex sighed and walked over to her. “Need some help?”

“Err...” she looked Alex up and down. “Sure.” Alex grabbed the box, with no hesitation or struggle whatsoever. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks...” She paused, waiting for Alex’s name. 

“Alex Danvers.”

She smiled. “Maggie Sawyer.” Her eyes wandered over to Alex’s cart, which was overflowing with food. “Family coming over for Christmas I guess?”

Alex smiled a little and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve got a lot of friends coming over. You?”

Maggie shook her head. “Nope. Just myself.” As pathetic as it was, it was true. She didn’t have anyone. Her “friends” hadn’t even bothered to invite her. But she didn’t care, considering it wouldn’t be her first Christmas alone. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

“No, it’s fine. Really.” she assured. 

“Well, you can come over to our place if you want? I can give you my number.”

Maggie’s face lit up. “I’d like that.” Alex tore off a piece of an old receipt and scribbled her number on the back. “Here you go.”

She nodded, taking the piece of paper into her hand. “See you around, Danvers.” with that, she turned and walked away. Alex watched her, thinking to herself just how much she had been drawn to that girl. She couldn’t be gay, could she?

Nah.


	6. December 6th 2018: Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP has a dream about Person B and wakes up sobbing. In reality, Person B died and Person A is still trying to cope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I post late but exams have me fried and I’m literally exhausted so here’s what I wrote a while back but never posted.

_”Danvers, you really are something else.” Maggie laughed, watching her girlfriend decorate the Christmas tree. “You seriously got us an ornament with us on it?”_

_Alex smiled and nodded, quite proud of her work. “Yes, it’s adorable. It’s that picture of us together in the snow that Kara took without us knowing.” she said happily. The picture of them was her favorite. Maggie was gazing into Alex’s eyes, snowflakes in their hair and eyelashes, while Alex gazed back._

_“I like the one I took of you. You should’ve made that into an ornament.”_

_Alex shot Maggie a look. ”We’re not turning me hungover on the couch into an ornament. Plus, that picture is horrible! Why in God’s name do you still have it?!”_

_Maggie shrugged. “Because you plus Lena’s $500 wine was a trip. You didn’t even recognize me and you asked me to be your girlfriend... five times. Not to mention you danced around the house to Taylor Swift for a solid twenty minutes.”_

_Alex rolled her eyes and tried to say something, but instead all Maggie could hear were beeps._

_“What?” she asked over the blaring noises. Suddenly, Alex faded away along with the picture perfect scene._

Maggie awoke with a start, and frantically looked around. “Alex?” she called. Then she saw the empty space beside her, the space that Alex used to sleep in. 

She burst into tears, not able to hold them back. If only she had gotten Alex out of the tank sooner. “I’m so sorry.” she choked out between sobs. “Why couldn’t I have got to you sooner?!” She grabbed Alex’s pillow and hugged onto it. “I’m sorry.” she whispered. 

Looking over to the clock beside her, Maggie realized she needed to get up to go to work but she couldn’t. Alex had used to be her alarm clock, since she was an early bird. Now Maggie didn’t have her, so she was never to work on time and was most likely going to lose her job if she continued. She was always in a daze, staring off into the distance whenever she thought too much and she hadn’t been to work on time in over a month. But she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything anymore. If she lost her job, she lost her job. If she stayed in bed all day, she stayed in bed all day. 

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing mattered without Alex.


	7. December 7th, 2018: Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @Ashley on my previous chapter: Maggie gets Alex a puppy for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

Alex had been wanting a puppy for as long as she could remember. Her mom had always been allergic and went she moved out, she never found the time to get one. Now that she lived with Maggie, she decided to drop a few hints. 

“Hey Maggs, what’s your favorite breed of dog?” she asked in bed one night. Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “German Shepard. Why?”

“I was just wondering.” 

Maggie nodded and brushed it off as nothing. It wasn’t until Alex continued pressing that she knew something was up. “So like... what color?”

“Danvers, are you trying to tell me something?” she asked with a smirk. Alex shrugged her shoulders. “Well Christmas is in a week...”

Thank god Alex had said something because Maggie had had no idea what to get her. So far all she had was a new taser and maybe a gift card. 

The next day, she walked into the pet store in search for the perfect dog. So far she had gone through a dachshund who had attempted to bite her, a husky who’d barked his head off until she left, and a chocolate lab who did nothing but sleep. She sighed, figuring it was no use, when she saw the most adorable pug she had ever seen. If was staring at her and wagging it’s tail. “Hey buddy.” she said, smiling. “You’re an ugly thing aren’t you?” 

He barked at her, clearly offended. 

She waved over a worker. “I’ll take this one.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“I have one more thing for you...” Maggie said, taking out a large box under the tree. Alex picked it up and raised her eyebrows when she felt the weight of it. “Jeez, Maggs, what is in here?” She opened tore open the box excitedly. 

Suddenly, a small pug with a bow on it’s head popped out the box and onto Alex. Alex gasped. “Maggie! You remembered!” she said excitedly, pulling her in for a kiss. “Thank you!”

“You always said you wanted a dog named Gertrude so...” Maggie pulled out a pink collar, with the name “Gertrude” on the silver dog tag. 

“Maggs, she’s adorable!” 

Maggie smiled, not able to hold back her joy because of Alex’s happiness. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Later that night, Alex slept on the left side of the bed, Maggie on the right, and Gertrude was sprawled out in the middle. Alex laid there, thinking about how perfect everything was. “I love you, Maggs.”

Maggie in her half sleep state, simply nodded and mumbled, “You too, Danvers...” with that, she trailed off into sleep, letting Gertrude curl up on her chest and Alex lay her head on her shoulder.


	8. December 8th, 2018: Bright And Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Which person of your OTP wakes the other up excitedly on Christmas morning? 
> 
> I saw Maggie doing this because I love softie!Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy even thought this was shit.

Maggie had always loved Christmas. Even in her teens, she had always ran downstairs to open the gifts from her aunt and eat cookies for breakfast. Alex had known ever since the second date, so she decided to make this Christmas as special as possible. 

What she didn’t know was that, Maggie always woke up at 5:00 A.M. sharp on Christmas morning. 

“Alex!” Maggie whispered, nudging her on the shoulder. “Wake up.”

Alex groaned. “Maggs, go back to sleep...”

“Danvers, it’s Christmas! Wake up!” 

“Maggie. Go. Back. To. Sleep.”

“You leave me no choice...” Maggie grabbed her pillow and whacked Alex in the face. 

“Hey!” Alex yelled in retaliation. “I’m getting up, now will you chill out?”

Maggie smiled, satisfied she had gotten her way. Alex begrudgingly got out of bed and trudged to the living room. 

Maggie handed her a cup of hot cocoa, already made. 

“When did you have the time to make this...?”

“I have my ways.” Maggie smirked. 

After they finally opened all their gifts from each other, Alex pulled Maggie in for a kiss. “You better be glad you’re my girlfriend. Because I would not wake up at 5 A.M. on a Saturday for anyone but you.” 

Maggie smiled. “And you better be glad you’re able to put up with my shit. Because, trust me, there’s a lot more to come.”


	9. December 9th, 2018: Blanket Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by my best friend: Alex steals all the blankets from Maggie. Fighting insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Alex could be quite the asshole at times. Especially when it came to sharing blankets. 

Usually it’s not a problem for Maggie. She had gotten used to it after the first week or so after she moved in. 

But tonight, it definitely was a problem. It was about -15° in the house and Alex was wrapped in all the blankets, even the sheets and comforter. This left Maggie with literally nothing. 

“Alex...” Maggie growled, not at all happy to wake up freezing. 

“I’m cold.” Alex mumbled, not even bothering to open her eyes. 

“Well so am I! Because I have no blankets!” Maggie attempted snatching the blankets back, but it was useless since she had a death grip on them. “Alex Danvers, so help me God-“

“Fine!” Alex snapped. She reluctantly gave Maggie the thinnest sheet she had. 

Taking matters into her own hands, Maggie ripped her fleece blanket off of Alex, waking her with a start. “Hey!” Alex whined. 

“Okay, blanket stealer, you were the one who decided to steal all my blankets and the goddamn sheets too!”

“Yeah, well you took the best blanket!”

“Because it’s my blanket!” Maggie yelled back. 

Alex frowned and gave Maggie her puppy dog eyes. “Can we share them?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “So after all that, you wanna just share them?”

“Yes.”

“Fine.” Maggie smiled and wrapped them both up. “Love you.” 

Alex didn’t answer, because she was warm, already asleep, and wrapped up in Maggie’s hold.


	10. December 10th, 2018: Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your OTP gets into a snowball fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

Alex and Maggie held hands as they walked down the street. The snow crunched underneath their feet while Maggie rambled on endlessly about the criminal she just couldn’t seem to catch. “I just don’t think that I’m looking hard enough. Maybe if I-“

”Maggs, will you just forget about him for a second?” Alex grumbled.

”I need something to take my mind off of it.”

“Hey, look a dog!” Alex lied, using her extra time to scoop up a snowball. 

“I don’t see a-“

_Whack_

Maggie gritted her teeth and turned to face Alex. “Oh, you’re gonna get it, Danvers!” She scooped up a snowball and slung it, triumphantly watching it hit Alex in the face. She flashed a shit eating grin as she dodged Alex’s revenge snowball. “Miss-“ She was cut off when Alex’s backup smacked her in the chest. “Jerk.” she said playfully. 

Alex smiled, knowing she had won. “See, that’s what you get for trying to beat the ultimate-“

_Whack_

_“_ Okay, that was just mean.” she laughed. “I was in the middle of a victory speech.”

“And I was in the middle of my road to victory.”

Alex rolled her eyes. ”Well, I guess you win.” she sighed dramatically. She intertwined fingers with her again, waiting for the exact time to begin her revenge. 

When they got near the apartment, Maggie had forgotten all about fight. Until...Alex hit her square in the back.

”You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

Alex smirked. “Nope.”

An hour later they walked into the apartment, freezing and soaking wet from the melted snow, but loving every minute of it. 


	11. December 11, 2018: I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt (by me): Sanvers first Christmas after the kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m obsessed with comfort fics so I had to do this one! Please note this is not a very happy fic for a Christmas themed book.

It was Christmas Eve, Alex should be home. Why wasn’t she home?

Maggie inhaled a sharp breath and looked at the clock. Alex was always home by 11 P.M. and it was 11:35. Where was she?

A few more minutes passed and she only became more panicky. “She’s okay, she’s okay. She’s a DEO agent, they get held up all the time.” Maggie whispered to herself. “Oh god, what if she-“ She couldn’t even finish the sentence. “Alex, please!” she whimpered. 

She had to call her. Without thinking twice, Maggie grabbed her phone and pressed 1 on speedial. “Please pick up, please pick up.”

Straight to voicemail. 

Maggie’s breathing began to become rapid and her palms began to sweat. She quickly realized she was having a panic attack. 

_Alex is kidnapped. Alex is kidnapped. She’s gone. She’s gone again._

The next moments were a blur. Suddenly, Alex’s arms were around her and she was saying something. 

“Baby, listen to me! I’m right here!” Alex yelled, trying to get her attention. 

“No!” Maggie sobbed. “I-I thought you were gone, Alex. I tried calling you and-and it went to voicemail! Alex, please don’t do that ever again! I thought I lost you again!” she cried. 

Alex’s heart shattered. “Sweetie, my phone was dead. I’m so, so sorry that you had to go through this tonight.” She wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m right here, Maggie.”

”It-it’s okay.” Maggie squeaked out. She felt Alex pull her in for a hug. She didn’t let go for a while, but Maggie wasn’t complaining. 

Alex sighed and pressed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead. She never knew that Maggie still worried about her coming home late, even if it was only 45 minutes past when she usually came home. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Alex finally broke the silence. “I love you.”

Maggie sniffed and smiled a little. “I love you too.” she whispered. 

That Christmas Eve, they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	12. December 12, 2018: Eggnog Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP gets drunk off of eggnog during Christmastime and Person B has to deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

It was Christmastime again, which meant all of Alex and Maggie’s friends and family went to Kara’s for a dinner party on Christmas Eve. Usually, everyone brought something. 

Unfortuantely, Lena was in charge of the eggnog this year.

Even more unfortunately, Maggie didn’t know it was spiked. 

After far too many drinks, Alex was left with a very drunk Maggie Sawyer. 

“You’re sooo pretty.” Maggie giggled. Then her eyes widened. “Are you an angel?”

Alex laughed and shook her head. “No. I think I need to get you to bed, babe.” She attempted walking her to the bed, but instead Maggie turned on her and stumbled back to the couch. 

“Hey lady! Don’t touch me! I have a girlfriend!” Maggie slurred. 

“How much eggnog have you had?”

Maggie nodded. “Yes.”

“Well that answers that question.” Alex sighed. “If you won’t get in bed, you’re sleeping on the couch.” she said firmly. She felt quite relieved when Maggie nodded in approval and laid back down on the couch. “Don’t try anything funny.” she mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes. 

Alex smiled. “Promise.”

Before going to bed herself, Alex draped a blanket over her sleeping and very drunk girlfriend. “Sleep well, babe.” she whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Even when Maggie was drunk as hell, Alex couldn’t help but love her.


	13. December 13, 2018: Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your OTP gets snowed in... you decide what happens next. Set in late season 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bad, sorry. Please leave ideas for more prompts you’d like me to do in the comments!

It just wouldn’t stop snowing. It hadn’t stopped for a good twelve hours and it wasn’t going to anytime soon. That meant no one could leave their house. With Reign on the loose, it made things a lot worse for everyone at the DEO and police station. 

Usually Maggie and Alex always found a way to push through the snow. But this year was different. It was already two feet of snow on the ground and it was only picking up. 

“Dammit!” Maggie muttered, closing the apartment door behind her. “Guess we’re not leaving today.” she sighed. 

Alex shook her head. “Definitely not.” she said as she looked out the window. “It’s not like it can get worse, right?”

Suddenly, the power cut off, along with the heat. 

“Oh you just had to say that!” Maggie groaned, throwing her hands up in defeat. 

“Well I didn’t know the power was going to cut off!”

Maggie sighed and looked over to Alex. “Please, PLEASE tell me your building has a generator.” She took one look at Alex’s face and knew the answer was no. “Come on!”

“Oh stop complaining and get over here and cuddle me!” Alex whined. “I’m losing more body heat by the second.”

Maggie grabbed her blanket from over the bed and wrapped both her and Alex in it. “This better, Danvers?”

Alex smiled. “Yes.”

Two hours passed and was they were already shivering. “I h-hate Winter.” Maggie grumbled between her chattering teeth.

“S-shut up and c-cuddle me!” Alex stammered out between the shivering. Maggie did as told and they were about as close as humanly possible, before Maggie had an idea. She jumped up and took off to the bedroom. 

After grabbing every blanket they owned, she came back and threw them on Alex. “We’re making a fortress.”

Alex rolled her eyes, thinking the idea was stupid and a bit childish but went along with it anyway. When it was done and they were somewhat warm, they realized maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Maggie smiled when she saw Alex cuddling up to her in her sleep. “Sweet dreams, Danvers.” she whispered before finally falling asleep herself.


	14. December 14, 2018: All I Want for Christmas is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP catches B dancing around the house (badly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

The house was completely empty and silent. You could heard a pin drop.

That was about to change.

Dressed in her finest sweatpants, along with Alex’s shirt, Maggie walked into the empty living room. She didn’t even bother closing the blinds either. 

She whipped out her phone, put in her earbuds and started blasting Mariah Carey. 

_”I don’t want a lot for Christmas,”_ Maggie sang along, moving her body to what felt like the rhythm of the music. She couldn’t care less how she looked or sounded, but no one was there to judge her so it didn’t matter. 

Or at least thats what she thought. 

She twirled around to find Alex laughing her ass off in the doorway. “Nice moves.” she snorted, practically doubling over in laughter. 

“I’d like to see you do better.” 

“I don’t have moves.” Alex said as she quirked an eyebrow.

Maggie smirked and pulled her in closer. “The night I had last night says different.”

” _Dance moves._ ” Alex corrected.

”Well neither do I, Danvers, but I’m still dancing aren’t I? Just give it a go.”

Alex sighed. “Fine.”

A few songs later, Alex and Maggie were dancing to the beat of the music, or at least what they felt was the beat of the music. They didn’t care if anyone saw them and they didn’t care who was judging them. 

“I thought you said you didn’t have moves?” Maggie laughed as she danced to Jingle Bells.

”I might’ve lied just a little.” Alex said smiling. She dipped the shorter girl in her arms, then pulled her in for a kiss. “You’re adorable.”

”You too. Even though we both look like dumbasses right now.” Maggie giggled as Alex spun her around.

”But you’re _my_ dumbass.” Alex said smiling. “And that’s what matters.”


	15. December 15, 2018: Childhood Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your OTP go through old pictures of themselves from their childhoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! Please comment any prompts you’d like to see for later fanfics!

“Mom!” Alex groaned when she saw her breaking out the old photo albums. “Do not show those to anyone!” When she saw the date on it, she only cringed more. “No one wants to see me in the seventh grade. Trust me.”

Maggie and Kara nodded excitedly. “We do!” they exclaimed. 

“No!”

Maggie smirked and took the photo album in her hands. “This should be good.” 

Alex put her head in her hands. This was NOT part of her plan for their Christmas Eve get together. She didn’t look up until she heard Maggie laughing so hard that she might hyperventilate. 

“Alex, what the hell is this?” She got out between laughs. She showed her one of the worst pictures Alex had ever seen. Her awkward punk rock phase, complete with straightened hair that was swiped to the side and horrible eye liner. 

“Mom!” Alex whined. “Why do you still have that picture?!”

“Oh cmon!” she defended. “We can’t just pretend 13 year old you never existed.”

“Oh yes we can!” Alex growled. 

Kara, meanwhile, was still giggling at the picture. “Remember when I first met you and I thought the punk thing was normal so I tried doing my eyeliner?”

Alex and Eliza shuddered at the memory. Kara had come downstairs that morning looking like a raccoon straight from hell. They ended up being late to school because it took a solid hour to get all of the eyeliner scrubbed off. 

“I’m sure you never went through an awkward phase.” Alex remarked sarcastically, turning her attention to Maggie. 

“Nothing as bad as that. I did go through a Harry Potter phase when I was 10 though. That wasn’t too pretty either.”

Alex smiled and curled up beside her. “At least it’s over now.”

“Thankfully!” Eliza chimed in. 

“You were the one who let me leave the house like that!”

“You told me it was who you were.”

Kara and Maggie both burst into laughter again. Alex just rolled her eyes. “Okay, Harry Potter.” she teased. 

“Funny coming from you, My Chemical Romance.”


	16. December 16, 2018: Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: CLICHE MISTLETOE KISS WARNING! Person A hides mistletoe all over the house and Person B is 100% done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! XO

Alex sighed when she walked into the kitchen to find mistletoe on the ceiling and Maggie standing under it with a shit eating grin. “Why is this my life?” she muttered before leaning in and pressing her lips to Maggie’s. 

“Get into the Christmas spirit, Danvers.” 

“I’d _love_ to if it wasn’t 6:30 in the freaking morning on a Saturday while I’m supposed to be sleeping!” After her mini rant, she sighed and attempted pouring her cereal into a bowl. When nothing came out the box except a bit of mistletoe, she sent daggers over to Maggie. 

If looks could kill, she’d be dead. 

“Yeah, I might’ve eaten the last of the Frosted Flakes...” Maggie said guiltily. “But hey, you can’t argue with the mistletoe now can you?

Alex groaned out of frustration and threw the box in the trash. “I can if the person under it ate my breakfast.” she growled. Before she could move away, Maggie placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Alex just shook her head and walked into the living room, only to find more taped to the ceiling. 

“How did you even reach that? You’re like two and a half feet tall.” 

Maggie frowned. “I have my ways.” What Alex didn’t know was that her _ways_ involved her standing on top of the couch while balanced on a chair. “Anyway, you know the deal.” she said happily as she leaned in again. 

“How much of this stuff do you have?!” Alex exclaimed before sighing and leaning in. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short I have exams tomorrow and I have to study so :)))))


	17. December 17, 2018: Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A dumps a crap load of marshmallows into their hot cocoa and Person B teases them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! XOXO

Maggie quirked an eyebrow as she watched Alex come in with their mugs. The marshmallows looked as if they might flow over at any moment. Meanwhile, Alex was smiling like an idiot. “Guess what?” she asked excitedly as she plopped down beside Maggie. 

“What? That you’re trying to give me diabetes?”

Alex frowned. “No.” she said, sipping on her drink. “I found marshmallows in the cabinet!”

“Did you use the whole bag?” she asked sarcastically, not prepared when Alex answered with yes. “Babe, that was a whole pack of jumbo marshmallows! I figured it would last us all Winter!”

“More like one afternoon.”

Maggie sighed and rubbed her temples. “You really are something else, Danvers.”

“Hush, it tastes like sweetness and love.” she said happily. “Besides, hot cocoa is nothing without marshmallows!”

“Not a whole bag full!”

Alex shrugged, not really caring too much. “Get used to it, Maggs, because it’s not changing anytime soon.” Maggie smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll be making the hot cocoa from now on.”


	18. December 18, 2018: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Do you wanna build a-“ “NO”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided on making this one earlier than I usually post. Hope y’all enjoy! XOXO

Alex groaned as Maggie started singing that damn song again. She got up from beside her, hoping she wouldn’t follow. 

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Maggie sang, following Alex to the kitchen. 

“No.” Alex growled. 

Maggie smiled, knowing she was getting to Alex. “Come on let’s go and play.” 

“It’s not even snowing!”

“I never see you anymore!” It was louder this time so Alex covered her ears in retaliation. “COME OUT THE DOOR, IT’S LIKE YOU’VE GONE AWAAAAAAAAY!”

“MARGARET SAWYER!”

Maggie winced at hearing her real name, but that didn’t stop her. “Alright then, if you don’t want to hear that one then I’ll stop.”

Alex sighed in relief. “Thank you!” she exclaimed. 

“But that won’t stop me from singing another! THE SNOW GLOWS WHITE ON THE-“

Alex let out a noise that was either a groan or a scream— or something in between, you couldn’t really tell which— and ran to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. A few moments later, Maggie’s rhythmic knocking sounded on the door. 

“Love is an open doooor!” 

“So is a closed one.” Alex yelled back. 

“I mean it’s crazy,” 

Alex raised an eyebrow, not at all knowing what was coming. “What?” she asked, clearly exasperated. 

“We finish each other’s...” Maggie waited patiently for an answer. After she didn’t get one, she opened the door and leaped onto the bed beside Alex. “Sandwiches!”

“If you’re hungry, then go make one.”

“You are absolutely no fun.” Maggie huffed. “No one’s going to judge you for having a little Christmas spirit.”

“Fine.” Alex sighed and sang in the most monotone voice she had. “Do you wanna build a snowman.”

“It’s a question, not a statement, Danvers.”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” she asked, still lifeless as ever. Maggie smiled, quite satisfied with herself. “Good enough for me!”


	19. December 19, 2018: Unwrapped Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP is wrapping presents but B falls asleep in their arms in the middle of it. A doesn’t want to wake B up so they just roll with having unwrapped presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

“Danvers, I’m trying to wrap presents.” Maggie said, not looking up from her pile of wrapping paper and tape. “I’ll come to bed when I’m done.”

”But you just started!” Alex groaned. “I’m tired and I don’t want to sleep alone.”

Maggie sighed and patted a spot beside her on the floor. “You can sleep next to me and I’ll wake you when I’m done.” 

Alex smiled. “Okay!” However, she did not lay next to Maggie. She laid ON Maggie. Her head was in her lap as closed her eyes, while Maggie rolled hers. It wasn’t a rude eye roll. It was more of an eye roll as if to say _you’re the only person I’d let fall asleep in my lap._

But Maggie had enough arm room to work so it was fine. It wasn’t until a still sleeping Alex moved from Maggie’s lap and laid her head on her shoulder. She couldn’t move her arms now. 

She really didn’t want Alex to wake up, so instead she just laid back in the floor next to her. The presents could be wrapped another time anyway. 

Alex’s eyebrows knitted together and she sat up when she saw that she was in the floor next to Maggie. “Maggs,” she whispered. “Why are we in the floor?”

Maggie smiled shyly. “I didn’t want to wake you by moving you to the bed so I kinda just... laid us both in the floor.”

Alex smirked and shook her head. “Getting soft on me, Detective Dimples?”

”Well with a name like that, how could I not?”


	20. December 20, 2018: Just One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Can I please open at least one of the presents?” “NO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore how bad this was.

If it was one thing Maggie knew about Alex by now, it was that she had almost no patience. She loved her girlfriend but that was something that really irked her. She had always dealt with it, but it seemed to only escalate during Christmastime. 

“Can I please open just one?” 

Maggie groaned. Here she went again. “Christmas is literally five days from now. Can’t you wait?”

“No.” Alex huffed. 

“You’ll survive.”

Alex frowned and laid her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “Please?”

“Danvers, do you understand what no means?”

“I do.” Alex turned to look at Maggie and smiled her best ‘please give me a present early’ smile. “Please....” 

“Fine. You can open one.” Maggie grumbled.

Alex smiled, happy she had got her way, only to find that Maggie was still sitting there. “Hello? I thought you were letting me open one?”

Maggie smirked. “I am the gift.”

“Ugh!”


	21. December 21, 2018: Sugar Cookies and Smoke Detectors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex and Maggie make cookies together but it doesn’t go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! <333

Alex looked over to her girlfriend who was scrolling through her phone mindlessly, and asked the question she had been wanting to ask all night. “Can we bake Christmas cookies?” 

Maggie slowly looked up with an eyebrow raised. “Danvers, I burn everything I touch and you can’t measure ingredients for shit. Do you really think this is going to go well?” 

“Well...” Alex trailed off. It was true, last time they tried to cook she accidentally put 3 and 1/2 cups of sugar into the brownies. Don’t ask how it happened, because Alex couldn’t tell you. Meanwhile, Maggie had baked them at 550 for an hour. Like I said, don’t ask how it happened because neither of them could tell you. 

“But how hard can sugar cookies be?” 

“Brownies weren’t that hard to bake either but we still see how that one turned out.”

“Oh cmon!” Alex whined. “Please?”

Maggie sighed and finally nodded. “You know what? Sure. But if we burn down this apartment and get sued, I’m blaming you entirely. Still love you, though.” 

Alex jumped up excitedly and ran to the kitchen. Maggie just shook her head with a smile on her face and slowly followed. 

After one hour of mixing and carefully measuring the ingredients, it was done. They cookies were in the oven and honestly didn’t look too bad. 

“Nice job, Danvers.” 

“Not too bad yourself, Detective Dimples.” Alex pulled her in for a deep kiss that lasted a while, but was interrupted by a loud beeping. 

“What’s that?” Alex looked around to see the smoke alarm beeping wildly and smoke coming from the oven. 

“That would be the smoke alarm!” Maggie yelled. She quickly opened the oven and fanned the it until it stopped smoking. She put her head in her hands. “We seriously forgot to set the goddamn timer!” she groaned. She turned to Alex with a smile on her face. “I told you it wasn’t going to end well.” 

“No, no! We made great... pieces of charcoal...” Alex laughed, taking the pan out the oven and setting it on the counter. “Looks like we lost track of time.”

“Ya think?”

Alex smiled a little at that. “For the record, YOU were in charge of the timer.” she teased

Maggie playfully gasped. “Well last year you put SALT in the cookies!”

“Well the year before that...”

The argument went around and around but it was mostly teasing. No matter how bad of cooks they were, they really were the perfect match for each other.


	22. December 22, 2018: Lit Up Like a Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m reusing one of my prompts from an old fanfic I wrote a while back but I switched it up a bit
> 
> Prompt: Person A gets stuck in the Christmas lights while decorating the tree and Person B is no help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

“What the hell-“

“Can it, Danvers.” Maggie snapped. 

But that didn’t stop Alex from cracking the hell up. Maggie was actually tangled up in a knot of Christmas lights. Somehow in the middle of decorating the tree, Maggie had gotten stuck. Neither of them had no idea how but it was hilarious. 

“You think you’re sooo funny, don’t you?” Maggie growled when she saw Alex almost rolling on the floor with laughter. “If I could move my arms right now-“

“Oh hush! I’m getting you out the lights.”

“Finally.”

A few minutes of struggling with the lights, Alex realized they still wouldn’t budge. “Uhh... we have a problem.”

Maggie sighed and tried to hang on to her last bit of sanity. “What?”

“Ican’tgetyououtI’mprettysureyou’restuck.” Alex rushed out. 

“Huh?”

“I said, I can’t... get you... out... I’m pretty sure... you’re stuck...” Alex slowed down everything so Maggie would fully comprehend the gravity of the situation. She tried suppressing her laughter when she had the perfect idea. “How about we get Kara to come over here and get em off? You know, super strength?”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Hell no! You are not calling her over here!”

“Unless you want your ass to look like a Christmas tree for the rest of your life, I’d love to hear a better idea!”

She let out a noise that sounded like some sort of groan- so Alex took it as a yes. 

One phone call and a few minutes of awkward silence later, Kara showed up. She took once look at Maggie and burst into laughter. “How...” she wheezed out between laughs. “How did this even happen?”

“I don’t know, just untangle me!”

“Will do.” Kara ripped the lights off her, which only made Maggie feel more embarrassed. People usually called supergirl for grave emergencies, like car crashes, but here she was with her ass stuck in a bunch of Christmas lights. She wriggled out of the lights, and didn’t say anything as she silently walked to the trash can and threw them away. 

Kara and Alex gave each other a look as both of them were desperately trying not to laugh. 

“I hate Christmas lights.” Maggie said gravely. With that, she walked out the room, all dignity lost. 

Kara smirked and patted Alex on the back. “That’s a keeper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Prompts?


	23. December 23, 2018: Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is obsessed with blankets and never lets Person B use them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy! XO

Maggie had exactly 11 fleece blankets, 5 light ones, and 2 heated ones. Her blanket collection had grown ever since she had started dating Alex. Not because Alex gave them to her, but because Maggie stole them and claimed them as her own. 

Well one day, Alex decided she had had enough. 

“Maggs, can you please give me my blanket back? Or at least one of them?” she grumbled. She was practically freezing while Maggie was wrapped up in two of HER blankets. Maggie pretended not to hear her and continued scrolling on her phone. 

Not thinking twice, Alex stood up and ripped one of the blankets away from Maggie. Then she sat back down, ignoring Maggie’s offended glare. 

“But I’m cold!”

“And I’m hypothermic at this point!” Alex snapped. “I’m sorry my building’s heating isn’t worth a shit and it’s -10°, but you can’t just steal my blankets and not give them back.”

Maggie shrugged. “For the record, you didn’t notice for a good month.”

“Oh my God...” Alex muttered angrily. 

“It’s okay, we can share.” 

Maggie wrapped her arms around her still slightly pissed off girlfriend and smiled. “I’m glad I found someone who can put up with my bullshit.”


	24. December 24, 2018: Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sanvers first Christmas Eve together 😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

It was Christmas Eve, which was by far Alex’s favorite part of Winter. It usually meant a free day off work (with the exception of the occasional mishap at the DEO), and it always meant spending time with the ones she loved. For the majority of her life it had been her parents or Kara, but now it was Maggie. She was so happy to spend time with her on Christmas and Christmas Eve that she could barely contain herself. 

Meanwhile Maggie wasn’t as thrilled. Sure she was happy to spend time with her girlfriend, but Christmas Eve itself was what she wasn’t looking forward too. When her dad dropped her off at her aunt’s that February, all holidays after were pretty much another day. The only thing special her and her aunt did on Christmas was exchange gift cards. She just couldn’t get into the Christmas spirit no matter how bad she wanted to, but she still tried for Alex. 

Unfortunately, Alex saw right through the feeble attempts. 

She curled up next to her on the couch and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Sweetie, what’s wrong?” she asked softly. “You’ve been down all day.”

Maggie opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. “I...”

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just...” Maggie sighed and looked over to Alex. “Ever since my dad left me at my aunt’s, we’ve never done anything special for Christmas and honestly, Christmas was just another day. It still is.” she said dully. “And I’ve been trying so hard to make it special for you but I just can’t.”

Alex mentally facepalmed. She had only been thinking about herself, not Maggie’s feelings. She had barely even noticed Maggie being so down. “I’m so sorry I didn’t notice.” 

“It’s okay.” Maggie smiled softly and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex stroked her hair in return, and said, “We’re going to have so many more Christmases and Christmas Eves together. It’s okay if the first isn’t perfect.”

“As long as it’s with you, it’s perfect to me.”


	25. December 25, 2018: Sanvers Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sanvers opening gifts on Christmas morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this whole thing if you have. Merry Christmas! XOXO

Alex looked over at the clock excitedly. She had woken up at least four times in the night, but now it was finally time to wake up. 

“Maggie!” she whispered. 

“Mm..” Maggie grumbled in return, not wanting to move or open her eyes. Alex sighed had poked her cheek. “Maggs, wake up! It’s Christmas.”

Maggie slowly sat up to glance at the clock, then turned to Alex with the biggest scowl on her face. “And it’ll still be Christmas when it’s not 4:30!” she snapped. “Goodnight, Alex.” Not giving it a second thought, she curled back underneath the comforter. Alex heard her (not so silent) snores and figured it was no use. She sat there in silence for a moment before she heard Maggie’s sleepy voice from under the covers say, “Alex Danvers, I swear if you’re pouting right now...” 

“I’m not pouting.” Alex growled. “I’m just really excited to give you your present and now I have to wait even longer.”

“Fine,” Maggie pulled back her warm covers and glared up at Alex. “You better be glad I love you, Danvers.”

“Yay!” Alex bounded into the living room, with a drowsy Maggie trudging behind her. Alex swiftly pulled out the medium sized box from under the tree, and placed it in Maggie’s hand. “Maybe this’ll cheer you up, sleepyhead.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend. She looked up at Alex and said, “I love you so much. Merry Christmas, baby.” She kissed her on the cheek, then looked down at the present. She tore the wrapping off and her eyes widened when she saw what was in her hands. 

It was the gun that Alex never let her borrow, but she still used it whenever she got the chance. It killed aliens or people on contact and had a sleek, black finish. Except this wasn’t Alex’s gun, it was her own. 

“Alex... oh my god!” she exclaimed. She threw her arms around Alex’s neck, causing Alex to practically fall over. “Woah! Okay, glad you like it!”

“Like it? Alex, I love it! This is perfect!”

Alex smiled and shook her head. “Only we would think an alien killing, people murdering gun is the perfect gift.”

“Merry Christmas, Danvers.”

“Right back at ya, Detective Dimples.”


End file.
